This invention relates to interruption free current supply systems in general and more particularly to an improved system of this nature.
In most known interruption free emergency power supply systems utilizing inverters the load is continuously fed through an inverter coupled to a battery which is in turn connected to a supply network through a charger and a charge transformer. In the case of failure of the supply network, the load continues to be fed from the battery through the inverter without interruption. The charger for the battery is rated so that it can deliver a full load current and can recharge the battery after a network failure. As a result the charger must be relatively large. Furthermore because of the continuous double energy conversion the efficiency of the overall emergency power supply system in normal operation is poor.
In view of these deficiencies a need for an improved system becomes evident.